


Strip Pokage

by HeroFizzer



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Nudity, Squirting, Strip Poker, big boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Naruto manages to catch Tsunade just as she finishes off a load of paperwork, convincing her to play a few games of poker that doesn't involve leaving for a bar to do so. The hokage agrees, only to eventually fall into his trap of inevitably gambling for their clothes. Things escalate from there, naturally.





	Strip Pokage

Tsunade sighs, leaning back in her chair. "Ugh, finally..." says the buxom hokage, releasing her stress through one long groan. "I never thought I'd get through all this stupid paperwork..."

The blonde hokage looks out at the window, realizing that the sun is just about to set, mere minutes from the orange skies turning into a dark mix of purple and black. Looking up at the ceiling light of her office, Tsunade thinks about how badly she wants to get to the bar, gamble away her life and drink herself in debt. Sure seems like something that would get her in trouble with the bar owner, but it's not like he would give her some sort of outrageously cruel and unusual punishment.

Right?

Before she can remove herself from her seat at the desk, Tsunade pops her head up at the sudden tapping against the door. With a few blinks, the hokage looks over with curiosity, wondering who could possibly be looking for her so late in the day. Maybe it's the night janitor, looking to clean up. Given how settled in she is, her pillowy backside refusing to leave the cushioned chair, Tsunade simply remains seated while waving in the knocker. "Come on in," she groans, "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon!"

"Hey, Tsunade! Glad I found you!" To the blonde’s surprise, it's one of her more infamous allies that walks in, that cocky grin on his lips as he holds some objects in his hands. One holds a bottle that Tsunade is all too familiar with, likely containing sake as its contents, while in the other are mere playing cards. "I was hoping you might still be here."

"Naruto?" Tsunade asks, giving the spiky blonde a suspicious glare. "What are you doing here? Don't you have better things to do other than bug your hokage?"

"I'm totally not bugging you!" Naruto says with a laugh. He pulls one of the chairs out from the nearby wall, placing it in front of the blonde's desk while plopping down the bottle and playing cards. "I just figured I'd come see one of my favorite hokages and treat them to some friendly gambling."

"...Friendly, huh?" The blonde hokage raises an eyebrow, reasonably suspicious with the boy. True, he's gotten better at this ninja stuff, he sure isn't as brightly colored as he used to be with that stupid orange jumpsuit, but it's hard to say that he's one of the more mature colleagues, something the faculty can agree on. "I didn't think you were a big fan of gambling. And what's with the sake bottle, anyway? I don't believe you're within the legal age of drinking, are you?"

Naruto, still smiling at the hokage, shakes his head. "Nope, no ma'am. Just think of it as a little gift for you from myself, something to get you through the night."

Understandably, Tsunade looks at the calm and cheerful ninja colleague with suspecting eyes. It's pretty clear what he's trying to do here, and Tsunade knows it. It won't work, naturally. But, then again, he's already brought to of her favorite things to the office, so there's no need for her to dig her debt deeper if this is the case.

"Fine." Tsunade says sternly to her young colleague, taking the deck of cards to shuffle for herself. "But only because it weighs out any other options I had for this evening. Although I'm going to deal just to make sure you aren't up to anything too sneaky."

"You got nothing to worry about, Granny Tsunade." Naruto says, giving the blonde with the big booty a thumbs up.

Upon dealing the deck out between them, Tsunade notices that something is a little off. After looking over her desk a few times, the sake bottle and graded test papers on her end, she becomes clearly aware of what's wrong. "Naruto..." Tsunade says. "Where are the chips?"

"...Chips?" Naruto asks, blinking with an innocently blank expression. "Tsunade, I didn't think you would be hungry. I thought the sake would be enough for you on your own."

This brings Tsunade to immediately drop her head onto the desk. "That's not what I meant..." she groans. Lifting her head back up, the blonde says to her spiky haired colleague, "You know what, let's see what I have in my desk we can use as a replacement." As she rummages through her doors for makeshift chips, Naruto silently cusses himself out, wondering how he could have possibly forgotten the thin discs meant for keeping track of monetary gains. Of course he had a plan in mind with Tsunade, but it's not like it's going to work right away. A few cups of sake at most would have been enough to get his plan spinning, though st least now he'll have time to stall before he begins convincing the buxom hokage a better way to play.

Fortunately for him, the hokage had multicolored paperclips laying about, with the colors of red, green, and yellow present. They use those in place of the standard poker chips, with things starting off slowly and casually between the spiky haired blonde and the big butt hokage, who takes light swills of the gifted sake as she tries to outdo the young man. At first, things go well for Tsunade, winning seven of the first ten hands, which Naruto doesn't seem to be the least bit upset over. She notices this oddly casual behavior, thinking someone as brash as he is wouldn't be so keen about even the cleanest losses.

By the time they reach round eleven, Tsunade has had at least three cups full of sake, feeling quiet and sober, but her her mind still racing with other thoughts. Her lack of proper focus allows her to lose the next five hands, having a giggle to herself despite visibly losing to a teenager. "Uuugh, there's no way you're beating me..." Tsunade groans.

"Looks like the tables are shifting a little, aren't they?" Naruto asks. He leans back in his chair, a shit eating grin plastered on his face as they both glance at the count of paperclips. In total, Naruto's pile clearly outclasses Tsunade, who has maybe two handfuls of makeshift chips left in her possession.

"Aaagh, I knew I shouldn't have gone all in when I had that full house..." Tsunade bemoans herself, falling back on her seat.

Naruto laughs, "Hey, don't worry, Tsunade, it's not like you knew I'd get a royal flush." He claims his winnings for that hand, pulling the paperclips into him while Tsunade prepared to shuffle the deck once more.

"I guess I can take that as a compliment..." grumbles the hokage. "But I'm almost out of paperclips, it's not fair."

"Well I can give them back to you after I've won..." Naruto says.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" shouts Tsunade, her drunken attitude coming to the forefront before she downs another cup of sake. "I should've been winning by now..." she whines.

Seeing her current behavior, Naruto starts to ask himself if now is the time to start springing into action. After all, Tsunade seems to be slowly entering that state of drunken attitude, although knowing her she's likely to be aware of what's going on even at her most inebriated. She's no lightweight, after all.

The hokage peeps through her desk once more, mumbling to herself in a slurred voice. “Grrr, c’mon, I gotta have some more paperclips…” Tsunade goes through every drawer in her desk, only to find that every clip she had is right out in the opening, and unfortunately her friendly competition is holding most of them.

Figuring it's worth a shot, Naruto speaks up, "You know, Granny-Tsunade, if you're so sore about losing paperclips, we could always bet on something else to lose."

"Mmmph! What's that?" Tsunade asks, slamming her cup onto the desk.

"How about our clothes?" There's a long, pregnant pause after he suggests this, with Tsunade staring at him blankly while her cheeks start to slowly change into a light shade of pink. Then, the silence is quickly replaced by laughter, with the buxom beauty repeatedly slamming her fist down on top of the desk, as if it's the funniest thing she's heard all her life.

"I knew it!" Tsunade shouts, laughing like a hyena. "I knew this was what you were looking for, you blonde idiot! I can't believe you're so casual about it, too! Thinking you could get me to take my clothes off, geeeez..." It's Naruto's turn for his cheeks to turn red, embarrassed that he's as easy to read as a book. "Is that why you forgot the chips? I bet it is!"

"No, Granny Tsunade, it's not." Naruto responds, rubbing the back of his neck as he feels the heat turn up on his skin. "That was a little slip on my own, but...you gotta admit, we don't have much else to go with for poker tokens."

Taking another drink, Tsunade waves it off. "Bah, we'll just reset the total if we have to." the older woman says, covering her mouth for a hiccup. To Naruto's surprise she does seem to slowly become more intoxicated, though it may take a few more hands before things start to get really good...

After two more hands, the sake bottle had become more than half way depleted, with Tsunade growing a bit loose with her clothing. Her breasts were much more exposed, with her cleavage spilling out over the opening of her robe, though Naruto still prayed silently to see a boob at some point. The sky had started to fade into night outside, prompting Naruto to turn the office lights on so they could continue to play a few more hands. Unfortunately, the hokage had run out of paperclips, having nothing else to bet on.

"Oooh, booooo..." says a drunken Tsunade, her personality turning on its head. "No fair! I demand a do (HIC) over!" Naruto smirks, seeing the woman now at her drunken state of mind, hopeful to convince her to finally play in his favor.

Secretly, he had been taking small sips from Tsunade's cup after she had shown signs of intoxication, curious how the sake tastes to him. Since he's not well adjusted to such alcohol, he becomes more tipsy than his hokage would be after just two cups.

"Hey, maybe now we can finally play using clothes as the wager?" Naruto says with a laugh.

"Pfffft, as if, fox boy, ya furry freak." Tsunade says, her words slurred. "I know you just wanna get a load of all this!" The hokage finally sits up, turning to the spiky ninja as she leans into the chalkboard. She starts to shake her behind back and forth, lifting up the robe so that Naruto can get a good glimpse of what she would normally never let him see. "But it's not gonna happen!"

Feeling a rise in his pants, Naruto tries to further convince his hokage to go for it. "Heeey, come on, Granny Tsunade, it's just two people getting naked. It's not like I wanna...whoa, I must be drunk..." he says, catching himself at the last minute.

"Ahhhh, spill it, Naruto." Tsunade says with a laugh. "I get you, you wanna get with the hokage because she's got a nice rack, who doesn't." To Naruto, this is very true, but the buxom beauty has been quite the center of affection for him ever since she laid her lips on his forehead for a kiss. She's certainly much older than him, but as he's matured over time, he has a bit more confidence to him to really go all in.

"You know what, you're right." confesses Naruto. "Maybe it is because you've got huge jugs, a nice ass to match and give you the bright curves, and legs that give your ass that sweet hourglass shape..." The spiky haired ninja, himself inebriated, has pretty much said to hell with being generous, his mind is ready to tell it like it is. "But come on! Strip poker just adds to the fun, don't you think?"

After a pause from hearing such a speech, Tsunade laughs, shaking her head in disbelief. "Aren't you just fucking cute..." she says. "Okay, Naruto, you're on. Strip poker is the name of the game now." The young ninja’s eyes light up hearing that, counting his blessings as his curvy hokage prepares to shuffle the deck for a new round of poker. His teeth release a silent squeak, telling just how happy he is that this is finally happening.

As they start the next hand, Naruto shivers with excitement mixed with nervous energy as he tries to play his cool. Tsunade may be wasted by this point, making her a much worse player of the game, but he's quite lightheaded on his own, thinking those few sips of the drink were too much for him to bare. Even so, he's sure to beat Tsunade to the punch.

The first hand goes to Tsunade, managing to get four aces over Naruto's otherwise pathetic hand. The older woman has a laugh as she watches the young man begrudgingly remove his jacket, revealing a t-shirt underneath. “Oh, calm down,” Tsunade laughs, “it's just a jacket, you're not missing all THAT much yet!”

“It's still not a good sign.” Naruto mumbles to himself. He tosses his jacket onto the back of his seat, slumping as he looks through his cards for another winning hand. 

A few dealings later, the spiky haired ninja finds himself...losing the next hand, with his three Jacks getting trounced by four Queens. “Woohoooo, must be momma's lucky night!” Tsunade says with a cocky laugh. Naruto groans, now removing his track pants after that bit of humiliation. “Geez, look at YOU!” she says joyfully. “You're the dummy that wanted to do this, you know. Honestly, Naruto, one has to know better not to fuck with their elders.”

“You're not that old...” Naruto grumbles, crossing his arms as he squeezes his legs together.

The buxom woman snaps her fingers, startling the spiky haired ninja. “Hey! I heard that! I like the compliment, kid, but we're not done here! Lesgo!”

The next hand dealt is pretty weak for both participants, but fortunately it seems the young boy’s luck has changed somewhat. A matching trio of sixes ends up outdoing Tsunade's pair of sevens, bringing her first loss since they changed the wager for bets. “Ha! Nailed it!” Naruto says, fist pumping his own victory.

“Noooo way...” Tsunade says with a hiccup following after. “You musta cheated. C'moooon, who showed you that technique?!”

“Nice try, Tsunade.” Naruto says with a grin. “Come on, something's got to give. Let's see you take off the jacket.”

“Fiiiiine, it's just a jacket after all...” Tsunade sighs, removing the olive green jacket from her body. She shows off her thick biceps, built likely as such to maintain her physical aesthetic.

“Exactly, it's not even that much yet.” Naruto says with a wink.”

“...Don't make me clobber you...”

To Naruto's surprise, he manages to get a full house, while Tsunade curses herself out for only getting two pairs, tens and eights. “Uuuugh, booooo!” Tsunade whines, acting like an immature teenager.

“Ah, c'mon, you're only mad because you know what this means now!” Naruto says gleefully.

“Are you sure I can't take my pants off instead?” Tsunade sighs. “I'm not even wearing a bra!”

“...And your point is...”

Tsunade rolls her eyes at the young ninja, finally standing up from her seat. “Screw it, pants first, then top!” With her back turned to her spiky haired colleague, the hokage bends over, letting her pants drop to the ground before stepping out of them. Naruto does his best to soak in the imagery, taking mental images while he can to preserve the beauty of that backside. Sure, Tsunade may be best known for her large melons, but that ass isn't worth ignoring, either. It's just hard to see when she isn't wearing her jacket, yet it comes across as something he needs to bury his face between at some point.

Rather than sitting back down, Tsunade rests her butt on the edge of her desk, shuffling and dealing out the next hand while Naruto keeps his gaze on her butt, too deep in thought over how the shape of her thighs help to give her such a wondrous backside. Luckily for the young ninja boy, he manages to win yet another hand, though it's a close one; a pair of tens and a pair of aces going against half of a royal flush. “Sonnovabiiiiiiitch...” Tsunade growls. Naruto says nothing. The young and perverted young ninja just waits eagerly for the good stuff to finally come out, which almost doesn't come thanks to her stubbornness. Even when he should, he says nothing to her, letting the guilt wash over her before she finally stands up, untying her belt to finally disrobe. “Okay, fine! You win...” Tsunade sighs. When the dark blue cloth is finally removed, Tsunade opens up her robe, with Naruto staring on in joy while his jaw hangs open.

When she pulls back, her large breasts wiggle, her nipples poking out into the air. It's likely they've been hardening since she became as wasted as she is, but that's not important to the young male colleague right now. What matters is that Tsunade, the older yet still beautiful hokage, is standing before him in nothing but her underwear this late at night, and he gets to see the silky smooth breasts that have been avoiding his gaze for so long.

“...Can I touch them?” asks Naruto, his own drunken state coming to the forefront.”

“Hell no...” Tsunade moans. “We have a game to finish up.”

“Come on, just a little touch?” Naruto pleads. “It'll be quick. Just a nipple poke.”

“JUST a nipple poke?” Tsunade reiterates.

“Yup, one poke of a nipple and I'll be good.”

Leaning over, Tsunade ignores the Boy Scout-like smile on Naruto's face, looking directly down at his boxers to find that he's slowly bulging against the fabric. With an eyebrow raised, Tsunade says to him with a stone cold expression, “Are you sure you're not already good now?”

“H-Hey! That's not what I meant!” Naruto shouts, pushing his hands down against his waking member.

Tsunade giggles to herself, jutting her chest out for the young ninja. “Fine, I'll let you have just a poke. Don't get too into it though.”

Standing from his seat, Naruto closes in on the woman’s breasts, watching them stand out in the open, unprotected by any clothing as she stands there in her underwear. Tsunade doesn't budge, holding her ground as she tries not to hesitate as the spiky haired colleague raises his arm, his finger pointed out. Being the young male that he is, Naruto shakes nervously as he brings his fingertip closer to her bosom, soaking in the fact he's about to touch his crush's nipple after so long. When he pushes into the pink nub, going so far as to make it sinking within her soft mound, Tsunade lets out the cutest squeak, her neck craning slightly as her eyes close in reaction to his touch.

“Whoa! Did that feel good?” Naruto asks.

“It was fine...I think...” Tsunade says, her flushed face turning away from her colleague. “Nothing too special.”

“You think? Granny-Tsunade, I don't think that's normal. See? Your panties are starting to get wet.”

Tsunade jumps at the mention of that, placing her hands over her crotch while she feels a moistness spreading onto the fabric. Even with her face already red from so much alcohol, she manages to go even further, embarrassed that she would become aroused and wet just from a simple finger poke, nipple or not. “That...that doesn't mean anything.” stammers Tsunade. She looks away from Naruto's face, only for her eyes to land right on his boxers, where his cock starts to bulge out. Freaking out from her perverted gaze, Tsunade covers her eyes up, overflowing with humiliation.

“Hey, hokage, are you okay?” Naruto asks.

Whimpering to herself, Tsunade responds, “Look, I'm not...I'm not used to colleagues seeing me like this, but I'm a little drunk, a little turned on, and I see you're feeling the same way. It's too much to handle right now.”

“Huh...I guess we overdid it with the drinks...” Naruto says, laughing embarrassed. “I mean, if you don't think we can handle it...”

With a sudden mood swing thanks to the alcohol, Tsunade pulls Naruto into her, surprising the colleague as his face gets smushed between her breasts. As nice as the view is for him, he can't quite breathe too well. “Of course I can handle it, you're only a child!” Tsunade laughs. “And besides, I think someone like you getting this close to me would want to see why I'm called 'The Legendary Sucker', wouldn't you?”

“Yss, plff...” Naruto says, his voice muffled by her chest mounds.

Pulling Naruto away from her soft breasts, the hokage gets on her knees and pulls down on her colleague's boxers, letting them fall to the floor. The spiky haired ninja tries to remain still, nervous about her reaction to his pecker once it's finally revealed. He isn't small by any means, simply above average, with seven inches in length while his circumference does look thicker than usual. Tsunade laughs to herself as she touches his crown, "You know, I've had bigger than you before, Naruto, but for this size it still looks pretty big."

"Thanks, Tsunade…" Naruto replies, his face boiling red as his knees shiver beneath him. Even though she's right there, her lips level with his cock, the young ninja can't believe this is actually happening; the buxom hokage with her long, thick legs and bubbly butt, is about five seconds away from sucking him off.

Before she begins that, Tsunade starts off by poking her finger against the purple tip, causing her colleague to twitch in place. To him it felt as if her nail had entered his slit, only by half an inch, but even that was too much for him. He leans back enough that it causes Tsunade to giggle, using her hand to stroke his cock. "Oh relax, Naruto, I'm not going to bite you. I'm not drunk enough for THAT…" Just as he sighs of relief, Naruto's face scrunches in as he feels her lips push onto his shaft, using her mouth to pleasure the rod while she remains calm. The spiky haired ninja tries his best not to pass out, having never experienced such a touch to his member in all his life.

The young ninja's body shivers as her tongue pushes against his tip, slowly lashing away at the slit while her lips pucker around the area beneath it. Her drunken senses get a good taste of Naruto's salty tip, moaning in delight at how good it is with the sake still in her mouth. She could get intoxicates off of that flavor, wanting more like it in her long line of lovers. As she starts to crane her neck outwards, Naruto remains perfectly still, allowing his hokage to call the shots and move the action, given his lack of sexual experience. Sure, he looked for things to go in this particular direction, but now that he's actually here he finds himself unsure what to do next, like a deer in headlights. Breathing heavily through his nostrils, he tries his best to refrain from appearing nervous before the buxom beauty, getting a good glimpse of her backside while she leans forward on his rod.

To his surprise, Tsunade grabs hold of his ass cheeks, causing a moan of pleasure to escape Naruto's lips. A gentle expression washes over him as the hokage squeezes them with her fingers, pulling his hips towards her face. Tsunade hums as she manages to get all seven inches inside her, using her tongue to swirl around the shaft and lubricate it with her saliva. When she pulls back to keep her lips puckered against the tip, the spiky haired ninja swears that he can hear the saliva swishing around in her mouth, doing all she can to properly moisten his dick.

As her tongue rolls over the veins of his shaft, Tsunade starts to think about how well it will feel in her other holes, all while rubbing away at her moistened panties, which are so drenched with fluids that they start to drip onto the office floor. Her hands move from Naruto's ass to his tailbone, sliding her fingers under his shirt to help him take it off. Once it's over his head and on the seat of his chair, Naruto now stands bare naked before his hokage, seeing the seduction in her eyes while her lips remain on his dick.

After popping her lips off his head, Tsunade grabs her large breasts, squeezing the member between them while her saliva makes it easy to slide through the space. Naruto holds onto the hokage's shoulder, watching as his rod points downwards from her breasts. Using her wrists, Tsunade ensures that there's a tight grip on her squishy mounds, smiling up at the young ninja while watching his face contort through pleasure and torture. His mouth opens to release repeated silent gasps of pleasure, seeing his want to cum even with his shut eyelids.

"I'm that good, aren't I?" Tsunade teases. "You want to cum, don't you?"

Naruto nods vehemently." I do, but…rgh! Not…not yet…" he says, his hips quaking as he tries to remain still.

The response causes Tsunade to remove her breasts from Naruto's shaft, leaving the spiky blonde ninja perplexed. He sees the seductive stare in the older woman’s eyes still, hinting at other things on her mind. After turning to face her desk, Naruto's eyes fixate on her long legs and ass, the cheeks swinging with her pivot. They bounce and jiggle in motion with her legs, something that keeps the young colleague as stiff as a broom handle while she approaches her desk. Raising one knee on top of it, Tsunade turns her head to face the eager young ninja, grabbing hold of her raised ass and moving it to reveal her oozing honey pot. After giving her lips a good lick for additional flavor of the shaft, the hokage says to Naruto, "How about we turn attention to my pussy while we let you settle down? No need to cum quickly if you're not ready."

"Yes, Granny Tsunade!" Naruto says, grinning from ear to ear as he tries not to explode from over-stimulation. The young ninja rushes up to her backside, squatting before her desk as he pushes into it with her mouth meeting the folds of her snatch while his nose presses into the taint. Tsunade jumps at the hard rush made for her groin, only to laugh it off in seconds.

"Ahh, fuck, Naruto, you're way too eager to treat yourself to my pussy juices, you know that?" Tsunade says with a laugh in her choice. "I've never seen someone not take the time to thank their stars for getting to snack on my pussy."

Naruto says nothing as he focuses on her snatch, his tongue pushing into her slit to burrow through her cavern. Tsunade starts to moan lightly, exhaling as she grabs her breasts. The hokage plays with her nipples, giving them a gentle tweak the deeper Naruto's tongue digs inside of her. His hands grab hold of her pillowy butt cheeks, squeezing them to feel the full softness she has to offer. He could definitely get lost in such a beautiful booty, perhaps even ask if he can sleep on it for the night, in place of a regular pillow.

Soon Tsunade pulls herself away from Naruto's face, with strands of her juices sticking to the tip of his tongue from her folds. The hokage rolls over on her ass, leaning back on her side as she raises her leg up high. "Mmmmh, look how wet you got me, Naruto…" she says with a drunken giggle, using her fingers to spread her vaginal lips out. "I think you've had enough of a taste, now why not use that cock to really fuck me up?"

"You mean fuck you good, right?" asks Naruto.

"No." Tsunade says, grinning as she shakes her head. "Come on, Naruto, let me see what you can really do. Because I really wanna feel my brains get fucked out."

“I'll try then...” Naruto says, taking his cock and guiding it against her folds. The thick tip rubs against her folds, already stirring stimulation within her body. Already she grabs hold of the desk's edge, seething through her teeth in anticipation. When his rod finally pokes through, the hokage can't help but roll her eyes back, the thickness of his seven inch stick pushing her cavern walls outwards.

“Ahhhhaahhhhh, fuck...” Tsunade says, her legs folding up to rest her feet on the desk. “It's bigger than I imagined...” Despite her loose nature, Naruto manages to fit his thickness inside her cavern, the lubricated walls making it easy for him to slide through. Gripping her long, luscious legs, Naruto starts to pound his hips into the hokage's body, hearing grunts and groans escape her lips while her body juts along with the young man’s thrusts. For his younger age, he may not have such power and impact behind them, but he certainly makes up for it with his stamina, giving quick poundings against her thighs that cause her juices to splash out every time he pulls back. “It's so good, fuck! Yes...yes, fuck my pussy gooooood!”

As Naruto continues to grind away, he watches as Tsunade's breasts bounce with every thrust. Feeling a need to treat himself, Naruto leans into the hokage as she remains laying back, burying his face into her boobs. He holds one of them up to bring the nipple to his mouth, humming in delight as he suckles on it like a child. Rather than get upset, Tsunade coos at his action, feeling beads of sweat grow on her already heated skin. She lets him enjoy the softness of her mounds while he can, so long as he keeps going to town on her pussy.

His rhythm slows down, but Naruto still rams into her snatch, enjoying the softness of the hokage's breasts, squeezing into them like a soft stress ball. After a while the busty woman shifts her position, putting one foot on the ground while letting Naruto hold up her other as she leans against the desk. The position is awkward for him to suckle her tits, but he still knows enough what to do from here. Holding her leg up, Naruto pounds away at her thighs, his shaft vanishing into Tsunade's folds while her juices begin to drip out. Her face still flushed from her drunken state, the hokage watches as the spiky haired ninja rams into her body, wrapping her arm around his shoulders to give him better support. His eyes fixate on her bouncy breasts, the visual keeping him hard while his thick pole continues to stretch out the older woman's cavern for his accommodation.

After a few minutes, Tsunade shifts her position again, moving back so that her breasts are in the air, dangling over the office floor while Naruto steps back. The hokage bends over the desk, her hands placed on it while her breasts dangle. Naruto pounds hard into her bubbly backside, watching as her ass cheeks jiggle with every thrust made against her soft, smooth body. He heaves through clenched teeth, his thickness going against her walls while he delivers repeated fast thrusts into her body that creates friction between their genitals.

The juices from the hokage's snatch start to spill down her long, sexy legs, creating trails along her inner thigh that make their way down to the floor as Naruto continues to use his shaft to please the more mature matron. He soon grabs hold of her swinging breasts, squeezing them in while lifting her upper body so that her back is against his bare chest. The older woman turns her head back to face the spiky haired ninja, pecking his forehead while he leans into her shoulder, his lips pressing into her skin. They feel the heat of their breath in the air, a sure sign that things are getting hotter between them.

The more Naruto pounds into her body, her juices start to squirt out more easily, dripping right from the folds and splashing droplets onto the floor beneath them. Tsunade doesn't move around too much, though she's still cautious enough of the puddle of her fluids not to make any sudden movements.

Soon the young man raises her leg up once more, giving him better access to her snatch as he grinds into Tsunade's body, the hokage gasping with every quick thrust made into her hole. He tries to put more power into his speedy thrusts, giving her all the pleasure he can before she calls put "Wait, wait, Naruto! Naruto stop!"

The young ninja comes to a halt almost instantly, looking at his panting hokage with confusion. "What is it, Tsunade? Don't you like it?"

"I do…oh, fuck, I really do…" she responds, waving her hands in her face to fan off the sweat. "But I want more…and this might just be the sake talking, I rreeeeeealllllyyyy hope it isn't, but fuck...” She hisses through her teeth as she starts to finger at her ass and pussy simultaneously, making sure the young colleague gets a good glimpse of her doing so to illustrate a point. “Every hole on my body is screaming to be played with, and I need them all satisfied now...mmmph, but I don't know what to do...”

That's when Naruto has the most brilliant plan he's ever hatched in his life. “Don't worry, Tsunade!” he shouts, pumping his fist in affirmation. “I have just the thing that can work on that. You remember the shadow clone technique, right?”

The hokage hadn't even considered that as an action, although given the nature of his other forms she seems rightfully skeptical. “Are you sure that's going to work?” she asks, her voice all hot and bothered.

"Am I sure?!" Naruto shouts with robust excitement. "Watch me do this!" Creating the hand movements needed, a cloud forms around Naruto, revealing four of him standing in the buff before Tsunade. The hokage's drunken eyes light up, eager to get it on with so many of the colleague at once. She pounces on top of one, almost frightening him as she presses him into the office floor, bringing her snatch down on top of his thick cock. With such power from the slam of her bubbly butt, the Naruto clone groans as his cock squeezes into the cavern, while Tsunade lets out a high pitched squeal from her smiling lips, her tongue dangling out in drunken delight.

"Ahhhhn! It's so good inside my pussyyyyy!" Tsunade says happily, rocking her hips hard on the clone's crotch, his cock shifting about inside her. The other two clones and the main Naruto nod to one another as they get into place, helping to handle other portions of the woman’s curvy body. The main ninja decides to stick it inside his hokage's ass, rubbing the tip against her entry point while he stiffens up. The other clones stand on either side of the beautiful blonde, presenting her cocks before them as they anticipate her giving a very pleasant rub and tug.

Tsunade sticks her hands out, reaching for the pair of thick members, using her smooth fingers to properly massage against the veiny skin. Her tongue hangs out as she squats down on the first Naruto clone, keeping her eyes on the dongs presented to her as they start to rise up in her hands. Just as she leans into one of them, ready to suck at the oozing precum forming out the slit, she clamps her teeth shut as the original Naruto finally penetrates her ass, causing her to growl in a high pitch. While she may not have anticipated when he would finally poke through the hole, nor how much he could stretch it out by, it's still a massively arousing feeling that causes her juices to ooze out around the clone cock she currently kneels over.

Naruto slams hard into her pillow backside, wrapping his arms around her waist to give her as much impact in his thrusts as he can. It gives him and his clone more control over the speed they put into reaming Tsunade's holes while she enjoys the ride, putting her focus more on the clone cocks right before her. When she's relaxed from the stretching her anus has taken, Tsunade continues to massage the dongs, finally leaning into one member as the precum starts to dangle from its slit. She bows her head so that she can reach the drop, her tongue managing to catch it while her mouth follows the trail to perfection until she reaches the shadow clone's tip.

The two shadows step close to Tsunade, letting their crowns hang in front of her face while she alternates between them, her heavy breath blowing against their skin while they remain in place, allowing the busty hokage to take control while her other holes are occupied by the real Naruto and the first clone whose bones she jumped. As they pound away at her holes, Tsunade continues to fixate on the shafts, while these shadow clones stand in place, their bodies fidgeting as they grow stiff. Both try their best not to ejaculate so soon on the beautiful hokage, but the temptation is there.

Soon enough, the busty hokage starts to swallow the shadow cocks, pushing her lips down one before sliding right back off, alternating between them until she starts bobbing her head down one, using her hand to stroke against the other. As precum starts to ooze and dangle from the more exposed member, Tsunade switches roles, using her lips to pleasure it while using her hand to rub her saliva into the other's flesh. Even over her own moans of ecstasy, the hokage can hear the shadow clones shiver in order to avoid cumming so immediately.

The other Naruto pound into Tsunade hard, with the clone bucking his hips into her snatch while grabbing her by the thighs. He lifts his head up to properly suckle on Tsunade's shoulder boulders, getting a good hold on them to keep from falling back to the ground and taking the hokage with him. The nibbling on the nubs causes Tsunade to grind her teeth down on one of the shadow cocks, hearing him make some rather lewd noises while keeping himself under control. She lightly brings her teeth down on the teeth, humming in amusement as she sees his reaction, a good sign that he's enjoying himself more than he should.

After much teasing, one of the shadow clones lets his seed fly into the air, strings of cum flinging into Tsunade's face while she tastes the other meat stick. Her mouth blocked with a shadow erection, the hokage allows it to fly into her face, getting most of the sticky goodness right in her face. It's not long after this that the other clone downs his load into Tsunade's mouth, the older woman guzzling it down as quickly as it pours into her mouth. When the two are finishes, the hokage opens her mouth with her tongue sticking out, all too happy to show off what she hasn't swallowed to the fading clones while half of her face is plastered with their seed.

With them gone, Tsunade's senses are much more prone to what's going on at her crotch, with Naruto and his first clone pounding into her holes with as much vigor as they can, themselves ready to release their fluids into her body. The attention causes the hokage to pant heavily, rocking back into their cocks to help them make her cum, as she's become extremely flustered after so much action in the evening. "That's it boys!" Tsunade shouts, staring off into space. "Make your bitch Tsunade cum…she's so close…so fucking…close…urgh! HrrrrrRRRRRRGH!"

Pushing against their bodies, Tsunade screams as she bursts her juices out onto their shafts, drenching the clone's cock and crotch in enough fluids that it drips to the floor, making yet another puddle on the floor. As she orgasms, Tsunade clamps her holes down on the shafts, the tightness becoming enough to cause both Narutos to climax, filling the hokage's holes with their spunk. With so much jizz going into her at one time, she swears she can feel some expansion in her stomach, though nothing fully becomes visible to herself or the colleague afterwards.

When the final shadow clone fades away, his seed pours out of her snatch, pooling up with the fluids she herself spat out moments ago. Naruto pops out of her ass ass well, with the milky load dribbling out to mix with everything else.

"Oof…hokage, I don't know about you, but I'm beat…" Naruto sighs as he falls back, sitting on the office floor as his cock deflates. "I'm ready to call it a night."

"Well I'm not!" To the colleague's surprise, Tsunade crawls over to him like a cat in heat, with cum still pouring out her holes while she wears another batch of jizz on half her face like the Phantom of the Opera. Getting in the tired colleague's face, the buxom beauty continues, "I don't care if it was the shadow clone technique that wore you out or not, mister. You and I are going to keep going until I pass out."

"I-Is that even possible?!" asks the nervous yet excited Naruto. “I mean...what if we pass out? What if someone finds us in the nude tomorrow morning?!”

"I guess we'll just have to find out…" Tsunade replies before leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
